


The deal

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Based on a request from Vgault about Vegas and Dom having some kind of deal





	The deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).



The Deal

Dom was pacing back and forward wondering how he was going to tell Lofty about the deal he had struck with Hayley. It had been 4 months since he had last seen her. When Hayley left holby vowing that Lofty would never know about the child, Dom was relieved that he and Lofty could put all of this behind them and move on. But then about a week ago Hayley had called saying after having time to think she decided that she didn't really want to be a mother after all. So Dom suggested that he and Lofty raise the baby themselves and Hayley had agreed but now he had to tell his husband.  
Lofty walked in after finishing his shift and gave Dom a kiss.  
Dom "how was work?"  
Lofty "it was pretty slow for once"  
Dom "good, look I need to talk to you about something"  
Lofty "sure what's up?"  
Dom "it's about Hayley"  
Lofty "I thought we put that behind us"  
Dom "I know but there's something I didn't tell you"  
Lofty "like what?"  
Dom "you remember how she collapsed in the staff room"  
Lofty "of course, what about it?"  
Dom "that was because she was pregnant with your child"  
Lofty "what, how could you not tell me"  
Dom "she didn't want me to"  
Lofty "sure and that suited you just fine"  
Dom "it wasn't like that"  
Lofty "really then want was it like?"  
Dom "I was her doctor, so I couldn't tell you because of doctor/patient confidentiality"  
Lofty "I'm your husband so screw doctor/patient confidentiality, I had the right to know that I was going to be a father"  
Dom "I know but I was in a impossible position"  
Lofty "poor Dom, I bet you were glad she didn't tell me"  
Dom "yes a part of me was but that's not why I didn't tell you"  
Lofty "so why tell me now?"  
Dom "she called saying that she has changed her mind and she wants us to raise the kid together"  
Lofty "and it was all her idea right?"  
Dom "what are you trying to say?"  
Lofty "this is exactly what you wanted, for us to have a child together"  
Dom "HEY that's not fair, I didn't ask for this"  
Lofty "maybe not but you're happy about it aren't you"  
Dom "happy about what, that my husband cheated on me"  
Lofty "unbelievable, how many times do I have to apologize"  
Dom "look I just saying I didn't want this"  
Lofty "and I never wanted a kid with you"  
Dom "what I thought you wanted kids?"  
Lofty "I did but I don't believe 2 man should raise a child together"  
Dom "thanks for telling me"  
Lofty "I sorry but my mum was everything to me and I can't picture raising my child without it's mother"  
Dom "fine whatever, I guess I was a fool for ever thinking you would want a family with a fag like me"  
Lofty "don't be like that"  
Dom "like what, your the homophobe that said two men should not have a child together"  
Lofty "I'm not a homophobe, I just feel how I feel, ok?"  
Dom "you know what, I'm done"  
Lofty "what does that mean?"  
Dom "it means I am leaving you" with that Dom walked out with a broken heart.


End file.
